Telefonemas e Mensagens
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey estão juntos e, se Seto achava que era boa ideia dar um telemóvel a Joey, rapidamente se arrependeu. Agora, Joey está sempre a telefonar ou a enviar mensagens, seja a que hora for. Oneshot.


**Título: **Telefonemas e Mensagens

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey estão juntos e, se Seto achava que era boa ideia dar um telemóvel a Joey, rapidamente se arrependeu. Agora, Joey está sempre a telefonar ou a enviar mensagens, seja a que hora for. Oneshot.

**Telefonemas e Mensagens**

Seto Kaiba achava que os telemóveis tinham sido uma grande invenção. Poder telefonar ou enviar mensagens de qualquer lado, estar sempre contactável, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, só tinha vantagens.

Isto é, até Joey Wheeler começar a ser uma parte importante da sua vida e Seto lhe ter dado um telemóvel. Agora, se Seto estava muito tempo sem dizer nada, Joey encarregava-se de lhe telefonar ou de lhe enviar uma mensagem. Várias vezes ao dia.

Seto não podia negar que até gostava de receber as primeiras chamadas ou as primeiras mensagens, mas a partir daí, as coisas tornavam-se aborrecidas. Joey exagerava e nada do que Seto dissesse mudava o facto de Joey estar constantemente a ligar-lhe ou a enviar mensagens.

Portanto, não foi surpresa nenhuma que, quando Seto teve de se ausentar da cidade por alguns dias, Joey estivesse freneticamente agarrado ao telemóvel, a telefonar-lhe e enviar mensagens.

Seto fora a trabalho e iria ter muitas reuniões, por isso as reuniões eram uma óptima desculpa para Seto ter o telemóvel desligado ou em silêncio. Infelizmente para Seto, as reuniões só duravam durante o dia.

Quando Seto se deitou e tentou adormecer calmamente, não foi com grande surpresa que ouviu o telemóvel tocar. Ficou indeciso entre atender ou não, mas decidiu atender, porque senão, Joey voltaria a telefonar minutos depois.

"Joey, o que é desta vez?" perguntou Seto, exasperado.

"Seto, estás aborrecido?" perguntou Joey. "Eu é que devia estar aborrecido! Não me atendeste o telemóvel!"

"Estive em reuniões. E falei contigo de manhã e à hora do almoço." defendeu-se Seto.

"Já não gostas de mim, pois não? Não queres saber se eu te telefono ou não..."

"Não é nada disso. Joey, tu é que exageras." disse Seto. "Não podes estar sempre a ligar-me ou enviar-me mensagens."

"Mas eu sinto a tua falta." disse Joey. "Não tenho culpa de querer estar perto de ti."

Seto suspirou.

"Joey, eu também preferia mil vezes estar ao pé de ti do que ter de estar em imensas reuniões durante todo o dia." disse Seto. "Mas não te estou sempre a ligar."

"Tu nunca me ligas!" exclamou Joey, aborrecido.

"Não ligo, porque tu ligas-me tantas vezes que eu não preciso de ligar. Se tu não me ligasses, eu próprio pegaria no meu telemóvel e ligaria para ti, para saber como estavas."

"Oh, pois, a culpa tem de ser sempre minha." disse Joey, zangado. "Pronto, fica sozinho, se é o que queres."

Seto começou a ouvir vários bips, o que queria dizer que Joey tinha desligado a chamada. Encolhendo os ombros, Seto voltou a deitar-se. Tinha o pressentimento que as coisas não iam ficar por ali. E não valia a pena tentar telefonar a Joey, porque provavelmente ele não ia atender.

Vinte minutos depois, Seto ouviu o telemóvel tocar novamente. E mais uma vez, era Joey. Atendeu.

"Estás mais calmo agora?" perguntou Seto.

"Estou." respondeu Joey, resignado. "Ok, talvez eu exagere nas chamadas, mas é porque tenho medo que te aconteça alguma coisa por aí. Quero saber se estás bem."

"Eu estou óptimo. E além disso, mesmo quando estou na nossa cidade, tu ligas-me na mesma."

"Ora pode acontecer-te alguma coisa má em qualquer lado." defendeu-se Joey.

"Como estás tu, Joey?"

"Podia estar melhor... sinto-me sozinho. A nossa cama é muito grande só para mim." disse Joey. "Quero que voltes depressa."

"São só mais dois dias."

"Parece uma eternidade..."

"Como está o Mokuba?"

"Ele está bem. Tudo normal por aqui."

"Óptimo. Joey, tenho mesmo de desligar. Tenho de me deitar. Amanhã acordo cedo porque tenho uma reunião às oito da manhã." disse Seto.

"Oh... eu queria continuar a falar contigo..."

"Amanhã, eu telefono-te. Eu. Não tu, _eu_!" disse Seto, frisando a palavra eu.

"Está bem... mas se demorares muito para ligar-me, ligo eu." disse Joey.

"Ok. Vá, até amanhã Joey. Dorme bem."

"Até amanhã, amor. Lembra-te que eu estou sempre a pensar em ti. Adeus."

Seto desligou o telemóvel e sorriu. Joey era insistente, falava de mais, zangava-se facilmente, mas a verdade é que Seto gostava de ter alguém que se preocupasse genuinamente com ele e Seto não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem Joey.

Seto voltou a deitar-se e fechou os olhos. Dois minutos depois, ouviu três bips. Tinha recebido uma mensagem. Pegou no telemóvel. Quem mais lhe enviaria uma mensagem àquela hora? Joey, é claro. Seto leu a mensagem.

_**Seto, desculpa estar a aborrecer-te outra vez. Era só para dizer que eu prometo que vou esperar pelo teu telefonema e não vou ligar. Prometo. Não te quero aborrecer. Desculpa se sou muito chato. Vou tentar mudar. Beijos. Amo-te muito.**_

Seto voltou a sorrir. Sim, Joey era insistente, falava de mais, zangava-se facilmente, mas por vezes tinha atitudes mais sensatas e não tinha qualquer problema em demonstrar, fosse a quem fosse, que amava Seto.

E Joey cumpria sempre uma promessa. Se tinha prometido não ligar, não ligaria. Ficaria à espera. Seto sabia que, para Joey, aquilo seria algo bastante complicado. Esperar. Era uma prova de amor que Joey lhe estava a dar. Joey merecia receber uma mensagem de volta.

Seto escreveu a mensagem e enviou-a de seguida. Na cidade Dominó, Joey recebeu a mensagem. Ficou surpreso e feliz por Seto ter respondido. Leu rapidamente a mensagem.

_**Cachorrinho, é verdade que às vezes és insistente, mas aborrecia-me mais se não quisesses saber de mim. Prometo que amanhã te ligo e quando voltar da viagem, vamos passar um fim-de-semana sozinhos, longe do trabalho e preocupações. Um fim-de-semana só para nós. Também te amo, sabes disso. Dorme bem. Até amanhã.**_

Joey sorriu intensamente. Seto tinha uma certa dificuldade em exprimir por palavras o que sentia, mas nas mensagens, como não estava a falar directamente com Joey, conseguia exprimir-se claramente.

Joey deitou-se na cama. Achava a cama vazia com a ausência de Seto. Mas depois alegrou-se. Iria cumprir a promessa, não iria ligar a Seto e quando Seto voltasse, iriam ter um fim-de-semana só para eles. Joey estava muito contente. Finalmente, um tempinho só para eles os dois. Joey mal podia esperar.


End file.
